Kacey Stevens (Reboot)
Not to be confused with Kyoko Sakura, her original PMMM counterpart. : Kacey Stevens is a Human/Magical Girl from the Magical Molly! Reboot continuity family. Kacey Stevens is not really a friendly girl. Years ago, she was once an abrasive, fiery, and self-centered Magical Girl, and she even abandoned the premise of justice and benevolence, believing that her callous actions are completely right. After she had realized her selfish actions, she later had a change of heart, and adopts a more sympathetic outlook. She initially served as the aggressive muscle of Team Quintet. She was a student of Maria Thompson (before she was replaced by Michelle Kazusa), and she is often (but mostly) partnered with Sabrina Mickey, despite her feud to the Blue-haired Magical Girl. She also likes to bully (if by bully, it means she uses him as a "training tool") Hyde Anderson, although her actions are later backfired. Despite this, she somehow started to develop some romantic feelings to him. She also sometimes brings him to Witch fights. (No, seriously.) Magical Molly! THE GAME/Tag Team Mode Although she commonly lives like a modern-day person, she also does traditional-style living. She's also one of members of Sabrina's Team.Sabrina Fortissimo On the other note, her arcade game opponent is an another hothead.Magical Molly! Shorts Weapons/Abilities *Kajiuria System - After being assimilated with the system, Kacey can use Magic Abilities. Weapons *Spear - her main weapon. While steel hard, it is extremely flexible, and can extend or bend easily. The handle can be broken down into numerous pieces, connected by a chain, allowing her to attack or defend over a wide area. The chain runs along the handle, ending in a heavy ball at the blunt side. The ball's weight is used to easily wrap the chain around foes, restricting them. Magic Abilities *''Red Phantom'' - Kacey's cloning ablility. *Telepathy - As shared with every Magical Girls, Kacey can use telepathy to communicate people's minds. Trivia/Notes *Voice Actor: ** Lauren Landa (English, all media) **'Ai Nonaka' (Japanese, all media) *Motto Motto: Back off or suffer my wrath! *Kajiurian Gem types: Lancer type *Kacey's origin is heavily altered from Kyouko Sakura's origin to (somehow) fit the TV-PG rating: *#She's a runaway before her family died. *#She lives in a apartment/house instead of a Cathedral. *#Her family dies from a structure fire in their home, instead of a group suicide by her father. (Well, except for her younger sister, which she survives for a reason) *Like The Different Story, she was one of Maria Thompson's apprentices (before she is replaced by Kazumi), before her parents died. *Like her original PMMM counterpart: **She was a glutton. **Her favorite snack is Pocky. **She doesn't like people wasting food. **She's skilled at Video Games. *Unlike her Madoka Magica counterpart: **Her sister did NOT get killed at all. **She seems to be a little more sweet, innocent, feminine, and soft than the original. *She shared a fewer similarities to the other characters outside the series: **Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: ***She often picks a fight with the team's leader. ***She's had a hot-tempered personality, but she hids a soft side in her. *She enjoys Clara✩Alice's songs. *She'll wear various casual outfits: One being her PMMM counterpart's usual casual attire, the other being one from a PMMM mobage game. References See also *Kacey Stevens/Merchandise Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity characters Category:Puella Magi Category:Anti-Heroine Category:Weapon User: Spear Category:Heroes Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Females Category:Magical Molly! THE GAME Category:Magical Molly! THE GAME characters Category:Magical Molly! Shorts characters Category:Team Quintet members Category:Fan Characters